


Rosie Swan

by madisonlogan



Series: Rosie Swan [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: And really Manipulative, Carlisle Cullen is in love with her, Explict, F/M, Mental Illness, Rosie's a total sociopath, She hates Bella with a passion, She will probably fuck Edward, Underage - Freeform, mature - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlogan/pseuds/madisonlogan
Summary: "The voices don't really like you, they say you guys are more like fairy's than vampires."☛In which a crazy minded girl and her older sister meet a family of Vampires☚[Twilight saga; Twilight][Carlisle Cullen][template by @estrellas]





	1. Rosie Swan

_"She is a liar. She has her games, her clever tricks. Everyone falls into her trap. And they never make it out..."_

 

_Nina Dobrev || **ROSIE SWAN**_

_**** _

_"You're playing my game now."_

 

_Peter Facinelli || **CARLISLE CULLEN**_

_**** _

_"I choose you. And I'll always choose you, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you. Even if you don't love me."_

 

_Jake Abel || **JOSHUA TAYLOR**_

_**** _

****_"You're one psychotic bitch. I'm gonna tell everyone, and they'll finally stop and see that you aren't the angel they thought you were - oh no, they are gonna see you for what you really are - a monster."_

 

_ EVERYONE ELSE AS THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS _

all rights reserved @Madison_Logan and @GenericGemini 2018

ROSIE SWAN, JOSHUA TAYLOR, THEIR STORYLINES AND PLOTS BELONG TO ME. STEPHENIE MEYER OWN ALL HER STUFF.

HELPING ME WITH THIS BOOK IS MY CO-AUTHER


	2. ONE

 

I stood inside the airport with my sulking sister and mother, my chocolate brown eyes focused on everyone around me. Elderly, teenagers, parents and their children all rushed around to find their destined gate, bumping into everyone, not even bothering to say sorry. It so very boring...

It's almost sickening to see everybody exactly the same. Ordinary. They all lived in an ordinary world where everything had to fit their standards of ordinary or you were cast to the world of the misfits. I'm one of those people. I'm what they call a psychopath, but I personally prefer high functioning sociopath.

My 'dis-function' had started when I was four years old. I had never enjoyed the company of other children, only finding solace while being alone, and I loved it. But my mother and teachers didn't.

They started to try and make me play with other children, my mother scheduled play dates, and even tried counseling. Nothing ever worked, it just made me worse and worse. As I grew older, I started to realize that other people didn't like the abnormality's I had. They didn't like how different I was, so I tried to make friends, I tried to be normal. But they all avoided me like the plague. The bullying got worse and worse.

I snapped when I turned thirteen.

My three bullies had me on the ground in a fetal position. They were kicking, yelling, and just taunting me. Their voices just rang in my head. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. I was bleeding from my head, and I had broken bones. I tried to call out for anyone. Someone. To help me. But no one came. They just kept taunting and taunting and taunting. And something inside me had snapped. My emotions. I turned everything off.

I couldn't feel a thing after that. After everyone had gone away, I got up from the ground, feeling like my bones were shattered. And I walked home. I walked home with a broken leg, and a few broken ribs and no one helped me. They didn't stop and ask If I needed help. Nothing. They just stood on their porches pointing at the freakette walking down the street.

That night I got a lecture from Renee, saying how I wasn't trying hard enough to fit in. how and why I couldn't be more like her precious baby Bella. I kept a straight face all through it. Charlie was a different story, though. He comforted me, and even took me to the doctors. Even with all my emotions gone, there was still something there for my father. My favorite person in the whole world.

Renee didn't like it. They both argued all night and then they finally got a divorce, with Renee taking both Bella and I to Phoenix. (Just pretend both her and Bella were thirteen when Renee and Charlie got divorced) I was even more broken. I had gotten into drugs, alcohol, and even whored myself around. All of it was just to piss Renee off even more.

Renee deserved every bit of stress I brought onto her. She took me away from the only person I cared about in this world. And no I don't love Bella, I possibly hated her more than Renee. Because she did nothing. She did nothing when Renee would slap every time I did something wrong or abnormal. She just watched.

Later on, when Bella and I were sixteen, Renee had introduced us to phil. And yada, yada, yada, later they got married. I had thought it was a chance to see my father again, but no. he wasn't invited. So, being the very mature and uncaring person I am, Phil and I had snuck off before the honeymoon and fucked. The funny thing was, Renee had caught us and damn was she angry. She hated me even more. They didn't even go on the honeymoon.

Phil and I had carried on with the affair. I had him right where I wanted, where he was the puppet and I was the one pulling the strings.

Now I was seventeen years old and I was as happy as a manipulative bitch could get. Bella being the little 'caring' bitch that she was, had saw how unhappy Renee was with not being able to go on the honeymoon with Phil, thanks to me (Not that she knew), and decided that she and I should go spend some time with our father.

And now here I was in this stupid fucking airport waiting for Bella and Renee to get done with their mushy moment.

"Can you guys hurry the fuck up, we're going to miss our plane," I snapped.

As always Bella ignored me and continued hugging Renee. If you really looked at her, you could tell she didn't want to go, but she wanted to please her mother like the little lap dog she is. She had almost backed out before we got here, but a threatening glare from yours truly had shut her ass up.

I don't even know why she loves Renee. All she does is go out with her girls all the time, drinking, partying, etc. and when she's home, she acts all childish and upbeat. Like a psychopath. Bitch needs to stop, that's my job.

They finally stopped their love fest, and turned to me. I just stood there with a straight face, a little confused to why they were looking at me.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to mom?" Bella asked. My eyes trailed over to Renee who was slightly smirking at me. The hate for me was clear in her eyes, and now I know that she is very glad to have me gone from her household.

I sighed and gave a very tight and fake smile. I walked up to Renee and pulled her into a hug. After a second I tried to pull away but she kept me there.

"I should have never given birth to you. You have brought me nothing but pain, but now I don't have to deal with your ass," Renee whispered into my ear. I didn't want to admit that I felt a small ache In my heart when she said that.

I chuckled a little.

"Tell Phil to come visit sometime, because I would love to ride him again sometime. I hope you have fun with him, cause he's one hell of a good fuck. Oh, wait, sorry, you guys had never fucked. Oops." I pulled away from a fuming Renee and twirled around to Bella.

"Now, we have a plane to catch. So keep the fuck up."

Bella gulped but complied with my orders. She waved goodbye to Renee one last time before following me onto the plane.

 

*Edited as of 6/21/17*


	3. TWO

WE WERE driving up to the house when I caught view of Charlie standing outside of our new home. When he caught view of the taxi stopping in front the house, he let the brightest smile take over his features.

"I guess he's happy to see us." I mutter to myself. I'm happy to see him too. I feel my heart jumping at the thought of being around something who genuinely cares for me.

Getting out of the car to get to the trunk, I grab the two heavy bags I packed and Bella's already struggling to grab her two bags. Charlie went to rush to help me with my bags, but after taking a quick look at Bella, i gave a hasty sigh.

"You don't have to worry about me, it's little miss pathetic over there that needs the help," I give Charlie a tight smile.

Charlie gives me a small smile and takes Bella's bags away from her, lightly bumping into me almost making me drop my bag on myself. Giving me a slide glance, which i guess would count as an apology, he waddles to the front door with her two bags.

We just got here, and he's already ready to do anything for us.

"I haven't finished cleaning out the spare room; it slipped my mind..."Charlie starts, placing Bella's bags in the entryway of the house."... so you two will have to share a room for a week or two. Just while I get everything together for you."

I roll my eyes before I let out a dramatic huff of breathe. Perfect. "I'd rather sleep on the couch 'til it's done." I state, forcing a smile.

Charlie turns to look at me with narrowed eyes as if he's trying to calculate my words. "You two are sisters; there's nothing wrong with sharing a room for a short period of time."

I shake my head, "There are a lot of things wrong with sharing a room with her. For instance, if i felt the need to masturbate, I wouldn't be able to do so with her in the room... unless she's into that." I wiggle my brows at Bella to which both Charlie and Bella outwardly cringe.

Under no circumstances will I give up my peace of mind for Bella or Charlie. I won't. He should've had the room cleaned by yesterday. It's not my fault he stuffed the room of junk and unnecessary things. And hey, I'm doing what older siblings should, which is allowing their younger siblings have something and it's space.

Charlie moves to pick up my bag and it jerks his arm back towards the ground with its weight. He attempts playing it off by saying he "needed a quick workout."

"If your bag is this heavy how come you didn't let me help?" He asks, before struggling up the stairs leaving me alone with Bella.

"Like i said, little miss pathetic needed it more." I answered lowly.

Bella turns to stare me down. "Rosie..."

Here she goes, already starting to nag me and we haven't been here for 10 minutes. I giggle to myself at Bella's antics; I already know what's going to fall out of her mouth. Why does she try to lecture me?

"What is it my young, sweet, innocent, and perfect Bella?"

She scoffs at my words before turning that annoying pleading voice on. "Please don't mess it up for us here. Please."

I bite my tongue, stopping myself from blurting something that I'll clearly mean, but saying it won't help me take control of the situation. It'll only make it worse. So I lean back on the couch and peer up at the cotton soft girl in front of me.

"What do you mean? I didn't mess anything up for you while we were with Renee. I was having so much fucking fun. You know, that thing you wouldn't recognize if it punched you in face."

"You know what I mean!" She whispers-- hisses trying to keep her voice low before Charlie comes back downstairs to get the other bags. "Sleeping with Phil, fighting at school, arguments... and the list goes on!"

I raise my eyebrows. Something about the air in Forks has given Bella some major cajones and I'm enjoying it so far! But she has the nerve to bring up things that happened while we were with the wicked witch? We're with our father now, someone I deeply care for. I wouldn't sleep with anyone he brings home. Unless she's drop dead gorgeous, or if she's trying to take all of his time and attention from me. I see Bella's pent up anger and frustration bubbling on her face. Does she not get it? Does she not know that whatever she's feeling i've felt times x 100?

I start to laugh aloud, this situation is ironic. "It's kind of absurd. If I were on the outside looking in, I'd think you were the older sister." I say, moving to get in her face. "Let's not pretend i'm the only who causes trouble, my sweet Bella."

"Wh-wha-wh," She stutters.

I move to snatch my other bag to lug up the stairs. "I'll sleep on the bed tonight, since you were being so so unkind to me." I frown at her to express my disdain.

Charlie finally came back down and grabbed some more bags, gesturing for us to follow him upstairs. I give a bored sigh and follow him.

It only took one look at the tiny room for me to tilt my head, hiding my disgust. The walls were a pretty light blue, but everything else was just off color scheme. The wooden floors were dusty and in need of some white fluffy carpet. And there were obviously WAY to many lamps. I give a quick look at Bella who was beside me, gazing at her childhood room in wonder.

"So-" Charlie cleared his throat, setting the bags down on the floor. "Is it okay?"

"Wow, dad, I love it! Thanks!" Bella said, giving Charlie a smile.

"I'm glad you like it," he responded gruffly, embarrassed. "Rosie, while you and your sister are at school tomorrow, I'll get some of the buds at the station to help me clear the room out."

I put my hands on my hips and give him a brief nod. "And please do rush, I already have to spend the night in this-" I gesture to Bella's drabby room. "Thing, I don't want to spend another."

Charlie sighs, kisses both of our foreheads and leaves us to ourselves. I turn to Bella.

"You know, this room kind of reminds me of you," I say to her. Her eyes widen and she gives me a shocked look.

"Wha-"

"Boyish and ugly."

Bella glares at me and I give her a wink.

"Now unpack your shit and get the fuck out." She huffs and stomps to her bags.

For the next two hours I sat on the bed and watched Bella put her stuff away, it was amusing watching her sometimes stub her toe on something that was in her way. Since my room wasn't done, i had placed my clothes bags in the corner, only being able to put away my toiletries in the one tiny bathroom we all had to share.

When little Bella finally finished, it was 10:30 at night, she stood up from her drawers and gave a tired sigh.

"You realize you're sleeping on the floor right?" She gives me an exasperated look. I tilt my head to the side and gesture to the blanket and pillows I had set on the floor.

"Better get making your bed."

I give her a fake smile and walk to the bathroom to take a shower, I surely didn't want to look as nasty as her for our first day. She already spent the whole plane ride being a nervous wreck about Forks High school, which really only had a total of three hundred and Fifty seven - now fifty nine - students. There were obviously a lot more people at our old school back in phoenix, so i knew about Bella's anxiety and i planned to use it.

It was no secret that she desperately wanted to try to fit in at this new school, but at our old School, I was the Queen B, the one who got everything handed to me. And there was no way i was gonna give that up.

\---------

written by

@GenericGemini and I


End file.
